


In Flames

by aureno



Series: Sweet Ophelia | 致我亲爱的奥菲莉亚 [1]
Category: Keizoku 2: SPEC | SPEC ~ First Blood
Genre: Chii is bi and Ninomae is gay, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, OMG I can't believe I actually wrote a PG-13 story, Supernatural Elements, and Ninomae is bottom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureno/pseuds/aureno
Summary: 这是他们诞生、相遇、产生羁绊的故事。这是最初的故事。CP：地居圣/一十一，地居圣/当麻纱绫（提及）注意：1. 对于没有全部看完specTV(共10集)、spec翔、spec天、spec零、spec结(共2部)、慧的爱恋(共6集)、恕乃抄(共5集)的人而言本注意事项及正文含有一定剧透。2. 含有对于subcode组织的个人猜想及解释。3. 含有对于“地居=津田”一事的个人猜想及解释。4. 含有对于“一计划”的个人猜想及解释。5. 含有对于一一十身份和能力的个人猜想及解释。6. 本篇完成时，霸乃抄和厩乃抄尚未放送，不排除上述2-5与官方设定存在冲突的可能性。弃权声明：我不拥有《SPEC》系列，也不拥有《SPEC》系列中的任何人物。请谨记：不要将文中的虚拟世界与现实生活等同！不要在现实生活中模仿本文中描写的违法行为和不道德行为！本文禁止一切形式的无断转载！





	In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> We love the chains that drag us down all day/我们热爱这终日禁锢我们的锁链  
> We don't want to change/不愿做出改变的我们  
> We are more than happy here/于此愉悦更甚  
> ——Casi，《Lion》

 

 

 

 

那简直久远得像是整个世界形成之初的故事了。

 

公安零课成功抓捕了一位自称“人偶师”的spec持有者。人偶师的能力是完整复制一个人——从外貌到记忆，从行为到性格。经过相当长的一段时间进行复制，就能得到100%精确的原型副本，甚至连人偶师本人都分辨不出复制人和原型的区别。复制人 **不会老去** ，却能像普通人类一样轻易被杀死。正是因此，本应被秘密处死的人偶师得以活命，在被注射了细胞炸弹后，投身于无休止的劳动改造。

公安零课肩负着秘密抓捕和处死日本国内spec持有者的重任，其重要性不言而喻，但在现任最高长官就职之前，公安零课一直没做出什么实绩。近日来，随着公安零课的成绩越来越出色，大量spec持有者被捕杀，最高长官受到的威胁越来越多，人身安全也越来越难以保障。公安零课决不能失去这位出色的最高长官，因此他们提供给人偶师数份关于最高长官的精确资料，命令人偶师无休止地复制最高长官。六个月后，第一位复制人诞生了，他作为替身留在公安零课内继续领导者的工作，真正的最高长官本人被秘密保护起来，在这之后产生出来的复制人们则被冷冻起来等待启用。

 

_——所有人都想杀死津田助广。_

 

人偶师的身体在日复一日的高强度脑力消耗中变得愈发虚弱，直到某天，人偶师安静地死去了，留下的最后一个作品是相貌、声音、年龄甚至惯用手都与原型完全不同，却完美继承了原型全部记忆的失败品。在以高效和准确著称的公安零课，失败品的存在是不允许的，更何况还有机密泄露的风险——所以，这个复制人必须被抹杀掉。

刚刚降生的他，在墙上的镜子里看到了与记忆中的自己截然不同的面容，日后唯一被他称为“母亲”的人的尸体横在眼前。人偶师苍老干瘪的死态多年以后仍常在他的梦魇中出现。他赤身裸体，如同刚降生的婴儿，高大的身躯无助地举着双手。十几个持枪者包围着他，每一个都瞪大了眼睛，恨不得将他生吞活剥。

他头上罩着黑色布袋，一袭白衣白裤，赤着脚，宛若即将被献祭的圣子。他被几人推搡着向前，前面还有另一人带路。那是一条没有尽头的走廊，他仿佛行走了一个世纪，直到金属生锈的味道闯入他的鼻腔，然后他听到了铁门关上的声音，推搡的力道随着身后那人的脚步声一同消失了。他头脑中的记忆告诉他，这里是公安零课的行刑室，他闻到的浓重锈味并非真正的金属物品生锈的味道，而是血的味道。紧接着是手枪上膛的声音，他知道他寿命将近。在眼睛重新见到光亮的那一刻，他徒劳地用已经被手铐束缚住的双手死死 **按着** 摘下他头上黑色布袋的行刑者的头，哭喊着求行刑者饶他一命。

奇迹就是在这时发生的。

就像若干年后的2004年，无助哭喊着的7岁男孩在熊熊燃烧的飞机极速下降时年轻的大脑里发生的变化一样，在听到手枪上膛的声音那一刻，他的大脑中也发生了这种足以称之为奇迹的变化。

行刑者的头仍被他紧紧箍着，脸上却突然显出呆滞的表情来，手枪也扔在了地上。这把他吓得不轻，连忙松开了双手。行刑者随即恢复常态，面容狰狞起来，狠狠掐住他的脖子。

他大概猜到他的身上究竟发生了什么，他拼尽全部力气，双手握拳，紧紧抵在行刑者的太阳穴上。行刑者掐着他脖子的力道逐渐减轻，直至双手离开他的身体，无力地垂在自己身侧。

“忘掉我还活着这件事吧……彻底忘掉！”他用连自己都觉得陌生的声音念道，“你已经处决了我。因为我进行了肢体抵抗，所以你没有用枪，而是掐死了我。”

“我……处决了替身10号……”行刑者机械地重复着。

“你已经完成了你的任务，现在，我的尸体已经在裹尸袋里了。”

“完成任务……替身10号的尸体……在裹尸袋里……”

他放下双手，一阵难以抵抗的疲累感袭来，这更加证实了他的猜测。在行刑者尚未彻底恢复神智的间隙，他迅速爬进裹尸袋，拉上了拉链。他抵抗着睡意，强迫自己保持清醒，他知道赐予他这双手的幸运女神是站在他这侧的。

为了避免零课内部出现叛徒从而使零课的工作内容和spec持有者的存在被公之于众，行刑室中没有监控设备。被处刑的人的尸体会被装进裹尸袋，直接送进同样没有监控设备的火化室火化。由于零课的人手有限，火化室里只有一位工作人员，门外有一名警卫。这些早就被写入头脑的记忆此刻是他的救命绳索，正是因此，他对全然陌生的公安零课了如指掌。

他借着裹尸袋拉链的间隙看到行刑者向他走来，看起来行刑者已经足够清醒了。他脖子上的勒痕足够明显，再加上他记忆里那另一个名为津田助广的人受过的军事训练足够让他的装死以假乱真，在门外把守的人拉开拉链检查过他确实已经死亡后，他被送进了火化室。

他被抬着，整个身体悬在空中，像是漂浮的羽毛。他被丢在传送带上，机器运转的声音均匀而平和，四周的温度越来越高，他安静地躺在裹尸袋里，他知道他正在逐渐接近热源，他竟忍不住去想，如果他不做任何抵抗，就这样葬身烈火会如何。

他从裹尸袋中跳出来时着实把那位工作人员吓得不轻，但好在他在那人逃出门之前成功对他进行了记忆修改，并在那人醒来之前爬入了通风管道。

将近一米九零的高大身材使他在烟气熏天的通风管道中的活动更加不便，但那并不能阻止他的前进，都已经走到了这一步，他必须要逃出去。他深知现在的自己不足以称之为人类，但他还是想要活下去——不是作为既定的公安零课最高长官津田助广，而是作为他自己活下去。他希望未来有一天他也能像一个真正的人类一样，自由地追求他想要追求的事物。

狭窄的通风管道像是刚刚他被推搡着走过的那条走廊，在这里时间是没有意义的，而单纯的距离也没有任何意义。他知道自己在地下三层，只能一路向上、向上、向上……希望和失望不停交叠，连同头脑中那名为津田助广的人的记忆一起，几乎要使他窒息。同样都是作为津田助广被制造出来，唯独他因生而不同必须被处决，就像是神明恶意的玩笑。记忆里根深蒂固的对组织的信赖在他的头被套上黑色布袋时彻底土崩瓦解，他深爱的、决心为之付出一切的组织抛弃了他、背叛了他，只因为他没有成为组织需要的样子。

月光从遥远的上方打进来，他抬起头，豆大的汗珠顺着脸颊滑下，他加快了攀爬的动作，心跳也随之越来越快——说不清是因剧烈运动还是难以抑制的期待，还是两者兼而有之。像溺水的人拼命游向救命稻草一样，他朝着那清冷的月光持续前进着，仿佛有一双无形的手在身后追赶他，要将他拉回噩梦般的公安零课。当他的脸完全被月光照亮时，他推开通向自由的最后一道屏障，从通风管道里缓缓爬了出来。

他站在寒风中，只穿着单薄的白衣白裤，双手和脸都被划破，但他感受不到任何寒冷或疼痛。带有擦伤的赤脚踩在泥土上，他却只感到踏实。漆黑深邃的夜空悬在他的头顶，月亮与繁星的光芒缥缈却真实。他尚不敢完全放松，直到他小心避开楼外的监控逃到大街上，才大舒一口气。

圣诞的气息还未散去，夺目的红绿灯光装点着街道，商店门口夸张华丽的圣诞装饰还没有收起。他踉跄着走在行人中，看起来就像个刚刚打过架的流浪汉不巧迷失在了商业街。全然陌生的、浓烈的、活生生的人类气息包围了他，让他感到恐惧却又欣喜，就连擦肩而过的路人嫌恶的目光都使他兴奋异常。

 

〇〇〇〇年12月26日，这是他诞生的日子，在这一天他自由了。

并且，这一天，他的spec觉醒了。

 

* * *

 

不久他便弄到新的身份，更换为更符合外貌的出生年份，却保留了出生日期。他不再是“津田助广”的失败品，他拥有了自己的名字——“ **地居圣** ”。

在成功逃脱之后相当漫长的一段时间里，他不知道自己除了东躲西藏还能做些什么——即使他甚至不能确定公安零课是否知道他的逃脱。在这段时间里，日夜的界限对他而言是模糊的，他蜷缩在被子里，什么都不做，日复一日畏惧着未知，却又无法控制自己不去期待未来。在他混乱的头脑中，对公安零课的仇恨和恐惧愈演愈烈。

在这段他几乎要被自己逼疯的时间里，一个后来在公安零课臭名昭著的spec持有者集团subcode诞生了。subcode是一个组织，却又凌驾于“组织”的概念之上，“ **spec** **持有者比一般人类更加高等”** ，这是subcode唯一的信条。subcode不属于任何国家，不为任何国家卖力，成员亦不以国别区分对待。因其独特的政治立场，subcode源源不断吸收着世界各地的spec持有者，很快便壮大起来。

不论是subcode内部还是外界，没有任何人知道subcode的首领是谁。地居比任何人都明白暴露首领身份会给自身带来多大威胁，所以“地居圣”只能作为干部存在。

 

2004年地居以干部身份前往〇〇，打算劝说数位在该国遭受迫害的spec持有者加入subcode。

在这次旅程中，他救助了一名浑身是血的男孩。

在异国的医院走廊里等待男孩手术结束时，他百无聊赖地盯着医院的电视屏幕，正在转播的是刚刚发生的空难的画面。熊熊燃烧的飞机，全员遇难的悲剧。在滚动播出的外国遇难者照片中，他看到了熟悉的面容。

 _那男孩绝不可能活下来的。_ 地居的眉头渐渐舒展， _那男孩……竟然是_ _spec_ _持有者吗？这么小就能显露如此强大的力量，如果他能活下来，年龄又这么小，尽快加入subcode_ _的话，一定可以成为subcode_ ** _绝对忠诚_** _的强大力量。_

手术室门前亮着的红灯转变为绿色的同时，紧闭的大门也被推开。地居迅速站了起来，仓促地推了推眼镜，双手也不自觉地握在一起，虔诚得像是等待神谕的信众。

地居一直是迷茫的，只是他不知道即将驱散迷雾的并非神明本人，而是神赐予他的、这世界唯一的王。

王是世上一切美好的凝聚，亦是世上所有罪恶的集合。

缠在绷带里的男孩紧闭双眼、呼吸均匀，他以前的名字是当麻阳太，他今后的名字将会是一十一。两年后，他会成为subcode最年轻的干部，也会渐渐成为世界各地与spec相关的机构组织都略有耳闻的传奇人物。在几年后世界各大国秘密联合起来开展的、试图开发人造spec持有者的计划“一计划”，正是因“要制造出比一十一还要强大的spec持有者”而命名。第110号试验品是第一个成功的试验品，但具有多种spec的她成长得太过迅速，很快就超出了研究者们的控制。当然，这些都是后话了。

 

* * *

 

正如地居最初的预想，一十一加入subcode是对世界各地利用、压榨、谋杀spec持有者的机构组织的重创，同时也使subcode为这碌碌的世界所知晓。一的力量逐渐被那些试图利用spec持有者满足私利的各路人马得知，一些大公司竟然斥重资委托一去解决他们的问题，有些只是简单地窃取对手公司的机密资料，而更多的则是绑架或谋杀。由各种语言书写的各式各样的委托书，一封接着一封出现在一和subcode的面前。

 

“……我可以去吗？”

一清澈的声音通过跨国电话传进地居的耳朵。明明才只有两年过去，一的外表已经变得与普通的12岁少年没什么区别。

“你想去吗？”

对面是一阵沉默。一的呼吸声通过听筒传过来，很轻。

“我想问问地居先生的意见。”一小心翼翼地说。

一想到这个拥有强大力量的少年每每遇事都会征求他的意见，这让地居有种运筹帷幄的自满感。 _这孩子是这么容易操控，看啊，只要稍微修改记忆，就能让他 **全身心** 都属于subcode。_

“好啊。”地居轻松地说。

“咦？这就答应了吗？”一难以掩饰声音中的兴奋，“可是地居先生都不担心我的吗？我可还是小孩子哦。”

“不用担心，我不会让你出事的。”

地居的声音从地球的另一头通过听筒传进异国的空中，简单的几个字让一久违的心安，嘴角也不自觉上扬，回过神来脸颊已经滚烫。或许是因为打了太长时间电话的缘故，一连忙自我开脱，反而让心跳莫名变得更快。

一不知道的是，他突然变快的呼吸声，完完全全被听筒那头的地居捕捉到了。

只是地居没有多想。

 

几天后，一前往那家公司商议具体费用。在总裁办公室里，满脸褶皱的总裁皮笑肉不笑地介绍公司专门为他指派的临时监护人时，一看到了他日思夜想的身影，面对那张不能再熟悉的笑脸，12岁少年拙劣的演技差点使地居露馅。

后来，每次一接受委托，对方派来以各种名义监视一的人都是地居。地居每一次都会修改公司的相关负责人的记忆，使他们以为地居是专门为了监视一而聘请的另一位spec持有者，从而使一的行动更加自由，同时也保障一的安全。

再后来，subcode经费短缺、一和地居个人生活费短缺的问题被解决了。

 

在一加入subcode之前，地居连续六次落榜京都大学，连临时工作都需要动用spec才能获得。在一加入subcode之后不久，地居得知了一的姐姐当麻纱绫也是spec持有者，这惊喜的发现使得他构思出了日后反噬他并使他丧命的“姐弟大战”的雏形，他几乎都要被自己的编剧才能感动——究竟谁会赢呢？他迫不及待想知道答案，但这盘棋必须慢下来才能下得谨慎。为了更加了解当麻纱绫，他利用spec成功进入当麻纱绫所在的东京大学学习。

_当麻纱绫真是一个 **神奇** 的人。_

自从地居开始跟踪她之后，他便无时无刻不这样认为。她是那么优秀又是那么美丽，她笑起来的样子那么美，是缪斯给予全人类的恩惠；她认真做事时眉毛紧蹙的模样自信而严肃，周身都闪耀着雅典娜的光芒，使人只得赞叹而不敢接近。只是藏在角落默默拍照、并未直接参与进她的生活的地居，自诞生以来第一次感受到了内心被触动的温暖，自己仿佛如沙粒一般渺小，而这渺小的自己被太阳一般耀眼的她照亮了。

本该憎恨人类的路西法，反而爱上了摘取禁果的夏娃。

与身边其他大学生不同的是，地居把爱和性欲分的清清楚楚明明白白，他 **的确** 是爱着当麻的，但他却无法用人类的性欲染指当麻神一般的美。当麻的照片贴满了地居的狭小房间。不论是墙壁还是天花板，目之所及之处皆是当麻的身影——她的笑容，她的愤怒，她的失落，她的骄傲……这些照片是只属于地居的阳光，被当麻单薄的剪影包围着就好像 **确实** 拥有了她一样。

与当麻纱绫相遇，使地居从无尽的孤独中解脱出来了。于是地居进一步接近她，有几次甚至与她搭了话。虽然只是简单的无意义的词句，她也只是出于基本礼貌才回应他，但他却感到难以言说的满足。

当麻越是完美，地居越是喜欢她；地居越是喜欢她，就越想看到那张完美的脸上显出痛苦的样子来。若最后活下来的是她，在发现自己亲手杀死了弟弟之后，那完美的脸上究竟露出怎样的表情呢？

另一张面孔不合时宜地闪入他的脑海。

 _说起来，一这家伙长大得这么快，那张脸真是越来越像她了啊……_ 地居的手指在当麻的脸上抚摸着，像在擦拭一件珍宝， _这双眼睛，简直一模一样。_

就在那个时候，地居发觉只要想到当麻和一中有一个人注定要死去，他的心头就莫名沉重。

这不应该。

这绝不应该。

 

* * *

 

对于一十一而言，地居圣是足够与他那能够停止时间的奇妙spec相提并论的、绝不能被替代的特别存在。

他的生命是地居拯救的，他作为一十一的存在意义也是地居给予的，带他进入subcode的人正是地居。虽然他和地居常年相隔半个地球，但地居时常会以各种名义来到他所在的英国短期游学。在更多的情况下，地居身在日本，但即使这样对他的关心也从未减少。那男人像是记忆角落里早已模糊的父亲，又像儿时那位慈爱的老师，更像和蔼可亲的邻家哥哥。与地居相处的感受似曾相识，那份安稳的可靠感让人无法不去沉溺。

时间在他年轻的身体里以异于常人的速度流动着，加上他的日常生活也绝非普通少年的日常，这让他不论是外表还是心智都急速增长着。自从某天在梦到地居后湿着裤子醒来，他便明确了他对地居持有的感情，通电话就越来越不能满足他对地居的思念。大概是因为已经过了撒娇的年纪，坦白自己的真实想法对一来说也变得不再像儿时那么容易，他常常在 _向地居坦白感情_ 和 _将这份感情深埋心底_ 两边摇摆不定。唯一确定的是，一旦接受杀人委托就会见到地居，一也因此越来越期待接受委托。地居作为派来的“监视者”，虽不必寸步不离一，但必定会在一的周围。为了让地居在身边的时间再多一些，不论委托的难易程度如何，他每次都拖到临近期限才完成。

地居虽然自诩不足以称之为人类，但绝不是不懂人类感情的傻瓜。第一次被一用不加任何掩饰的炙热目光注视时，他就明白了那天赋禀异的少年已经对他产生了本不应存在的感情。虽说subcode不是公安零课，不需要抹除所有异常因素，但一对他持有的感情势必会影响他接近当麻，甚至会阻碍subcode的长远发展。一毕竟是个孩子，几年下来对spec的控制和运用也已经成长的这么出色，一旦真的任性起来恐怕难以收场。现在还不是把当麻引入一的生活的最佳时机，地居只能当他对那份纯真的少年爱一无所知。

直到地居随导师参加物理学会前往英国时，一不顾寄宿家庭的宵禁规定，硬是在学会的晚宴结束后与地居见面。

少年顶着被伦敦夜风吹乱的头发出现在约定的咖啡店门口，一如既往的精瘦，过膝的黑色风衣贴在身上，显出成长中的少年优美的身形。看着少年在自己对面缓缓坐下，时不时低下头的局促模样，地居就明白一此行的目的了。尽管身体已经是14岁少年的样子，穿衣搭配也已经形成了自己的风格，但还是有一小部分的一十一永远停留在了七岁。

在一没有开口之前，地居就已经知道他要说些什么。他好奇一的嘴里会吐出怎样的话语，他想知道他的男孩金子般的内心中诞生出了怎样的少年。他期待任何一件结局已定的事情的过程，就像他对当麻纱绫和一十一主演的这场由他设计的剧目的态度。

_所以，为什么不把过程弄得更有趣些呢？_

这样想着，地居伸出手去，揉了揉一的头发。

“真的长大了呢， **十一** 。”

在地居意料之中，一向后瑟缩了一下，目光游移在地居脸上和桌面之间，像是受到惊吓的小动物，脸也骤然涨红。

“请不要这样捉弄我啊。”少年一边整理头发一边说道，努力掩饰着声音里的颤抖。

“所以，这么晚找我出来是有什么事呢？”地居笑着把咖啡杯放在桌上，“难道是被学校的同学欺负了吗——话说，你的寄宿家庭有宵禁的吧，这么晚没……”

“怎么可能被欺负啊？”一说着，打了个响指，暂停了时间。只有一个人没有静止的时空中，地居张着嘴巴的样子有些可笑。

 _果然这种事情还是要在能完全掌握的环境里进行比较好吧？_ 一叹了口气， _虽然这样可能会被地居先生笑话。_ 他犹豫了一下，起身碰触了地居的手。在地居可以活动之后，一迅速收回了手，整理了一下风衣下摆，重新坐到了座位上。

“……关系吗？”地居说完话才发现四周的异样，“咦？”

“因为是很重要的事情，我不认为我能等到明天再说。”一深吸了一口气，“我很感激地居先生为我做的一切，不论是救了我的性命还是带我进入subcode，对我来说都是改变了我人生的事情……”

一切都是静止的，服务员正拿着菜单向他们走来，邻桌的女士的咖啡正要洒出杯子，窗外行驶的车辆像是贴在窗上的可笑剪贴画。光影在空气中凝结它们的痕迹，保持着完美的静止，再先进的物理仪器都无法达到如此奇迹。整个世界正因他面前的少年而静止。

然而，一说的话除了“我喜欢地居先生”之外，地居一个字都没有听进去，尽管他演出一副认真在听的样子。

 _在那孩子的心目中，我一定是非常出色的大人吧？_ 地居想， _又或许只不过是吊桥效应作怪罢了。但那孩子为了告白，竟然停住了时间。_

对于14岁的少年而言，表白是一件神圣的事情，更是人生中重要的决定，14岁的一也是如此。过早接触对spec持有者而言更加险恶的社会并在其中艰难生存没有让一因自我麻痹而失去人性，反而让他的情感更加鲜明。从未经历过14岁的地居无法想象一需要多大的勇气才能将爱意说出口，面对这样的勇气和决心，“你还是个孩子”的推辞太过苍白。

 _原来这孩子除了spec_ _之外，身上还存在其他令人惊喜的特质。_ 四年来，地居第一次产生这样的想法。

“果然是这样呢……”面对迟迟未作出回应的地居，一挤出一个苦笑，“你一直都只把我当小孩子。因为表白这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事竟然用上了spec，本来也是很孩子气的举动吧？”

地居短暂的沉默简直让一无法忍受。

“从你第一次挥刀的瞬间，我就已经不把你当作小孩子了。”地居缓缓开口，“那时的你拥有成年人都不具备的勇气和决心，我很欣慰今日的你身上仍有那份觉悟。”

地居站起身走到一的身边，揽过一的肩膀抱住了他。

“我呢，是王最忠诚的谋臣，这一点以后也不会改变。”地居轻轻地拍着一的肩膀，“……虽然不能是骑士。”

一本能地抗拒着地居的拥抱，他只觉得眼前的男人仿佛与他相隔太远——那是比半个地球还要遥远的距离，他奔跑得如此辛苦，却仍连这男人的影子都无法触及。一的自尊不允许他在告白被拒还接受地居怜悯的拥抱，他知道今后他再也不能像以前一样与地居相处了，他所珍视的世界正因他的失误和逞强而崩塌。

一的抗拒使地居警觉，他不允许一向对自己言听计从的棋子因为计划之外的插曲不再信任自己，从而使自己的完美计划破灭。果然这份感情在萌芽阶段就应该扼杀，它竟然生长得这样庞大，地居自认失策。

所以他消除了一的记忆。

本以为不论是那天突发的告白还是一喜欢着自己这件事都能在一的脑海里消失，但地居失策了。在之后不久的一次委托中再见时，地居惊讶地发现一 **又** 开始用那种炙热的目光注视自己了。

与对地居的敬语同时消失的还有一在性这方面的天真，专属于那个年龄的少年的、最纯粹的爱慕重新回到了一的身体里——不，或许它就未曾消失过——并且在恰当的年龄发酵得愈发强烈。一起去看电影的邀约是最简单的表达方式，过紧的、将臀部曲线完美展现的牛仔裤则更直白。一十一就像任何一个普通的青春期少年，总是偷偷有自己的打算，比如在吞下竹签热狗时脸上故意露出的暧昧表情，又或者完全可以避免的、在咬下芝士面包时溅了一身芝士酱的意外，还有整个上身都趴在电玩城的游戏机上时侧过头露出的挑逗性微笑。

 _那家伙的执念，真是不能小视呢。_ 一个想法在地居的脑海中渐渐形成， _倘若能把这份执念转化为对当麻的仇恨的话，一定能奉献给观众相当精彩的戏码吧？_

或许是上次表白被拒的事情的余渣仍残存在一的脑海里，在被消除记忆后就只能化作担忧而存在，不论一如何挑逗地居，却再也没有对地居明确表示爱意。也正是因此，地居才能堂而皇之地对一的心意视而不见。本以为能不为思春期少年的小心思所动的地居，却不可控制地在数个黑夜里陷入将少年压在身下的淫乱梦境，再满头大汗地惊醒。

城墙的崩塌就是从这时开始的。

整个世界在神明无形的手的操纵下日复一日运转着。 **** ~~~~

那时当麻刚进入FBI不长时间，外表年龄约为15岁的一十一恰巧也在这时离开了英国，踏上了去往美国的旅途。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 文章使用的图片来自Sweet Ophelia - Zella Day的MV，如果您不在中国大陆地区图片可能会无法正常显示。  
> 2\. 地居的替身编号是10号的原因是《spec~天》中津田拿着的替身照片有9张。  
> 3\. 在《慧的爱恋》中给出了地居的生日是1985年12月26日 (与饰演地居的演员城田优的生日相同)，并且给出了地居圣的罗马拼音为Chii Satoshi。


End file.
